The Dog Behind The Mask
by Celestial Cat
Summary: Ever since he saved his annoying secretary, he was branded Tokyo's modern day hero. However after centuries of hiding his demon persona and a billion dollar company in his wake, will he protect humankind again? Sess/Kag -AU-
1. Chapter 1

**_The Dog Behind The Mask_**

 _Hey guys! So this story has been in my head for a while, and I typed it out and finally decided to upload it. I hope you enjoy the chapter, and tell me what you think. Enjoy the read! I do not own Inuyasha, and this is not my original idea, this actually came from a fit I really enjoyed called the momoko_ _drabbles, I can't quite remember the author but this was maybe five hundred words? It was really short but I fell in love with the idea._

* * *

 _1616 - Edo Japan_

Sesshomaru glanced around furiously at the humans around him. His kimono went from its usual pristine white to in tatters, his own blood was splattered on its surface as well as from his enemies. He gripped at the charred flesh around his right arm as they drew closer. Anger boiled inside him and the horrible feeling of betrayal coarse through his veins. How could they have betrayed his pack? Sesshomaru and his father had come home from a task given to them by the humans to a slaughter of their pack. Remnants of one of the greatest demon races now lay scattered around the Inu palace, after years of peace, after his very own father and queen Izayoi came to an agreement bound by honor and made with the purest intentions of ending all wars between humans and demons, here was the outcome. The blood of their proud race now stained their hands, their plan executed under the guise of assistance.

The humans that surrounded him parted and revealed the familiar figure of Midoriko. The 'great' general of the human army, but her disdain towards the pact was never well concealed, she was the first to voice her disgust for the pact and never quiet handled being silenced by her queen on the issue. Sesshomaru snarled as she pointed her gleaming sword at him, his body immediately reeled as it felt the burn of her powers but he held his ground and stared at her with venom that caused even the priestesses and monks around him to falter. "Sesshomaru, do not feign ignorance. You knew this day was coming," She laughed as she took another step forward. "Your very name means _killing perfection_ , you slaughtered countless humans in the years before our pact. Did you honestly believe I would sit back and watch Lady Izayoi being bewitched by your pathetic father? That you would become our guardian angels after decades of merciless genocide inflicted by your kind?"

Midoriko sent a blast of pure energy at Sesshomaru but he evaded and landed farther back on the cliffside. The humans around him began to create a barrier to encircle them, he didn't even hesitate for a second before beginning to behead the beings before him. By the time Midoriko blinked she was sprayed with the blood of her people. Her eyes widened for a moment as grief and anger infused themselves with her scent, he felt her reiki spike and his own you rose to counter.

"What happened to my father?" Sesshomaru demanded, rising and allowing a generous amount of his youki to claim the air around them, suffocating her aura. Midoriko smirked and let out a laugh much to Sesshomaru's annoyance, why was she taunting him? Did she not know that he could vaporize her in an instant with his poison? But he knew that if his father found out that he had killed the queen's sister he would have hell to pay, so Sesshomaru decided to take his time in roughing the priestess before before delivering her to the queen's feet. But he froze as her laugh ceased and her eyes shone in amusement.

"I am afraid, your father and Lady Izayoi are no more." She cackled, immediately Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he felt winded for the first time in centuries. His chest tightened uncomfortably as he allowed his mask of indifference to falter, his father had died? Sesshomaru had always looked up to the great general for his infinite strength and power, he knew that the priestess is powerful…but he never entertained the idea that his father would fall at the her hands. Sesshomaru didn't allow Midoriko another second to breath before his eyes became filled with crimson as rage consumed him, his youki filled the air completely and Midoriko choked as her back slammed onto the ground and she realized she was on the floor with Sesshomaru's boot pressing onto her throat.

She struggled for breath as the demon before her began to morph into the monster she knew he was. His marking grew jagged and she was practically strangled as his evil aura overcame the forest around them, she was taken aback at how truly horrendous he could truly appear, his appealing humanoid form was something he used to trick humans into believing him to be their savior…if only their people could see their 'hero' now. She channeled her energy into her hands and grasped his boot and managed to free himself from her grip, she gasped and grabbed her neck as the tender creamy skin grew bruised by his brute force.

Midoriko quickly recovered and she screamed as she lunged at Sesshomaru, her sword swung towards Sesshomaru's head at a speed that Sesshomaru had not expected. He dodged with ease and gazed at her panting form, he wanted her to suffer, to feel like hopeless and to break her confidence as her life slipped under his claws. Sesshomaru's poison whip slithered from his claws and coiled around Midoriko, her eyes widened and as the whip sliced at her flesh she flared her energy. His whip disintegrated and she was left gulping for breath as blood tricked from her body.

He didn't hesitate to lung at Midoriko now that she had knelt down, but she quickly got to her feet and raised her sword to catch his claws a mere second away from her face. He snarled and slid so that he was behind her and once again released his whip to kill her. She sliced through his whip and used the momentum from her swing to come down on his head. Sesshomaru landed a swift kick on her armored chest and she cried out as her back hit the tree with enough force to shatter the century old tree beneath her.

Blood trickled down her bruised lips as she glared at the demon above her. Sesshomaru gripped her throat and raised her to his eye level, she dangled helplessly and he strained himself not to break her brittle neck. "You may have killed my father and my pack. But you are horribly mistaken if you believe that your species will exterminate mine." Sesshomaru growled and all the priestess could do was spit on his face before an audible crack stilled her movements. Her body dropped to the floor like her sword and he turned away from her mangled body. His eyes drifted over the human village before him and his golden eyes began to once again turn crimson, _Humans are nothing more than parasites that were destined to be crushed._

A white cloud overtook his form and the true form of Sesshomaru took to the skies, he released an unnerving howl as the village below him looked to the skies and cheered at the familiar form of the great dog demon. Sesshomaru gazed at the village before him and knew that he had to take shelter and recover in hiding. He was already feeling weak but his pride meant nothing if he perished his father and his pack would die in vain because he knew that he was the last. He would never admit it but the priestess' reiki had drained him, and he only wondered how she took him down if he had managed to kill her, maybe he did surpass his father, but who truly knew?

As Sesshomaru ascended to the skies a red clad figure ran through the woods as she watched the dog demon in the air in awe, she was tempted to call out to him but remembered Inu no Taishou's warning that Sesshomaru would not be pleased to know their affair. He despised humans and the being in her arms even more. Tears flowed down from her face as she hugged the child closer to her chest and continued to sprint through the woods towards the secluded village in the mountains. The child peered through the cloth and silver hair gleamed in the moonlight as his golden eyes gazed at the demon in the sky.

* * *

 _2016- Tokyo Japan_

Kagome was startled awake at the ringing her ceramic rooster clock, her hand slammed on the snooze button and she groaned at the thought of leaving the warmth of her bed. _I am so not ready for the tenth interview this week.._ Kagome thought tirelessly as she slithered from her bed and dragged herself to the bathroom. Kagome Higurashi was the oldest in her family, she had an annoying but lovable baby brother Souta, her crazy grandfather who was the monk of the shrine her family resided in, and her stay-at-home mom who practically is nothing different from the house wife mold you have in your head. She loved her mother to death but for Kami's sake she swore her mother wore an apron to bed. Kagome began her usual morning routine, brushing her teeth, the washing and cleansing of her face of some bullshit product the woman in Macy's had told her would make her dark face look like a mannequin. _Ugh, why do I ever fall for those things?_

Kagome now lives with her best friend Sango Taijia, whom she knew since elementary school and her fat cat Buyo who was well….a fat cat. Kagome changed into a presentable outfit and placed her hair in a bun that settled on the nape of her neck before following the undeniable delicious scent of Sango's cooking. The sizzling of bacon, the sound of fresh coffee brewing gave her a pleasure no man could…well, not that she would know but you get the point. She grabbed her portfolio and danced into the kitchen. Sango glanced at her friend and rolled her eyes as she saw Kagome practically drooling over the pan of eggs and bacon. "Kagome, if you don't get your unemployed drool away from my breakfast you'll have to go to the McDonalds down the street and get something there!" Sango said to a Kagome's obvious displeasure.

"For your information Sango, I am going to a job interview!" Kagame boasted as she served herself a cup of coffee. Sango could be a little hard on Kagome at times, but she knew that Sango only wanted what's best for her. After all, she had been in her life for more than a decade, and ever since then their relationship has boomed into the sisterhood it is today. Sango was really pretty, she had a mature heart shaped face and big hazel colored eyes and her hair was a bold black held up in a high pony tail. Sango turned to her friend and handed her the plate with eggs and bacon. Kagame practically moaned when the scent of fresh apple smoked bacon reached her senses.

They settled themselves into the practical four seater table and began to eat. "So what company is it for now? And what happened to that interview at Kaze inc.?" Sango asked as she took a nibble of her eggs. Kagame rolled her eyes and sagged at the mention of her awful interview. That interview was one of the worst experiences she had ever had with a potential employer, and not only that, but Kagura Kaze— practically told her she didn't want to even sit down in the same room as her. Kagome's blue eyes settled on her best friend and she shoved eggs into her mouth before scoffing.

"That woman was terrible! She practically threw me out of the building without me stepping a foot into her office!" Kagome growled as her grip on her fork tightened, she got flustered just remembering the look of disgust on that evil woman's face. Sango leaned onto the palm of her hand as she realized that Kagame wasn't going to stop complaining about this woman till the end of time. But she was still surprised at how rude the head of the company was to her practically little sister. "But Sango the worst moment was when that woman—ooh! It just gets me angry just thinking about it!" Kagome glanced up at her sister holding her pinky out in mockery, "Who would hire a child like you who still wears clothes from high school." Kagome said in a some what deep voice to match Kagura's.

Sango choked on her coffee and laughed at her sister's antics, sure the woman was not completely wrong about Kags wearing some clothes from high school but that doesn't give her the right to be nasty. Kagame's face burned at Sango's laughter and she crossed her arms angrily, "It is not funny Sango! She was evil, and way too self righteous to reason with." Kagame said as she glanced at her watch and screamed as she realized she had ten minutes to make it all the way across town to the interview. Sango already knew the familiar look of terror on Kagame's face since she always left late. Hell, knowing Kagame she would be late to her own funeral.

Kagome dashed away from the table after shouting a thank you and grabbed her black heels and clutch before running out the door and down the three flights to her apartment lobby. The staff glanced at her as she raced from the lobby and towards her Honda Civic, which her and Sango shared. But since Sango already had a steady job as the manager of a boutique a couple blocks down Kagome knew Sango wouldn't mind the walk anyway. Leaping in she shoved the key in the ignition and turned, causing the car to hum in response. Kagome didn't even care about the time as she pulled out of her parking space and drove like hell across town.

As soon as she parked in the company garage Kagome slipped on her heels and jogged towards the elevator and hopped in pressing the first floor which she assumed was the lobby. Kagome glanced at her watch and let out a sigh of relief as she was exactly on time. Kagome heard the ding and left out the parted doors and walked towards the secretary encased in the beautiful marble desk. Her mouth opened as she took in the luxury around her, the floor was a beautiful white marble and the were decorated in crimson rugs that she knew cost more than what she could imagine. On the walls hung paintings that depicted a large white dog and ego themed paintings. Kagome watched as the people around her took confident strides and the women here were gorgeous looking. Women with model like figures and designer clothes, and the men were gorgeous as well with fitted suits and sharp facial features.

"Hello, may I help you?" A voice behind her called and Kagome squeaked and reeled around towards the beautiful secretary, she had beautiful blonde hair and green eyes that looked at her with nothing but kindness. Kagome blushed at the girl's beauty and approached the extravagant desk, she was beginning to wonder how she got the job here, how could they have accepted her not so experienced application when she doesn't even come close to the people who waltz around the building with such beautiful radiance?

"Yes I have an interview with Mr. Taishou? I am here about the assistant position." Kagome replied as she handed the girl her portfolio and an ID, the girl nodded and she began to type something in the computer. It only took her seconds before her warm smile graced Kagome once more and she handed her a laminated card that said _visitor_ and a fastener so she could attach it. Kagome placed the card on her blazer and collected her things from the girl with a smile as well.

"Yes well Higurashi-san, Sesshomaru-sama is on the eighty-fourth floor. And I suggest you go with haste, he doesn't like to wait." The secretary warned and Kagome didn't have to be told twice before she tailed it towards the elevator and punched the arrow key. _Eighty fourth floor, oh Kami what I have the chance to be the personal assistant of the biggest tycoons in Japan!_ The elevator doors opened and Kagome shuffled herself inside along with four other people and she pressed the last button, earning surprised glances form the people around her. Kagome glanced around her and as the elevator rose she glanced out the large glass windows and was in awe of the city. She could see the bustling city below her, cars stuck in traffic, the people strolling towards their jobs and the buildings alight with life. Kagome smiled, _You can do this, you have just as much value as the people here._

The elevator stopped and Kagome snapped out of thoughts and turned towards the empty elevator in surprise and looked above the doors at the bright 84 that shone through. Her blue eyes shone in determination as she stood erect and ready as the doors parted revealing much more elegance than the first floor offered. Everything had a modern vibe, to the square white lamps to the enormous crystal chandelier that shone from above. The floor was covered in red rugs and white couches with purple pillows and once again those paintings of the ancient dog and feudal era themed works decorated the office. She turned towards the desk and her breath hitched as she watched the very CEO of the company drink water before her.

His body was long and toned in the gray suit, his hands were large and slender, and his feet were adorned in Italian leather shoes. His hair was black and was in a braid that reached his mid back. His brown eyes glanced at her nonchalantly and he placed the cup on the desk, revealing his narrow face, chilled jaw and straight nose. His lips were in a frown and their gazes connected. Kagome couldn't help but hold her breath as she was enchanted by the bachelor. She had seen him in magazines but nothing could compare to looking at him in person, his presence emitted nothing but power, confidence and she immediately felt intimidated. He raised a brow at her and Kagome finally snapped out of her trance, he face turning into a bright shade of red as she realized she had stood there staring at him for a full minute.

"Hello, my name is Kagome Higurashi." Kagome strutted towards the man and extended her hands towards him with a smile. He said nothing and simply stared at her, Kagome retracted her hand and grimaced for a second before pulling out her portfolio and flashing him another one of her enchanting smiles. He let out an audible sigh and grabbed the folder from her hands and tossed it in the trash bin beside the desk. Kagome gasped and she watched as he turned away and strolled back to his office in silence.

"W-Wait Taishou-san!" Kagome cried out as she raced towards him and managed to catch his office door before he closed it. He glanced back at her and she stared at him irritably, "I know I might not seem like the prime candidate for this position, but just give me a chance and I can prove that I can do this job." Kagome reasoned much to his surprise. He opened the door and towered over her small frame immediately, Kagome shrugged away from him uncomfortably as her heart began to flutter at their proximity, she couldn't explain the lingering feeling that there was something more to him but instead watched nervously as he stared down at her.

"I do not need to interview you, for you have already been hired. My previous assistant has resigned today and I need you to begin immediately." Sesshomaru briefed her before closing the door in her face. Kagome stop there in shock for a few moments before realization dawned on her. She had gotten the job! She was now working for the most powerful person in all of Tokyo! Kagome could practically scream before the phone rang at the desk, she turned and walked towards the beautiful black marble encased desk. The interior was a gorgeous dark oak that featured a MAC, a small printer and a small filing cabinet behind her. She picked up the phone and placed the receiver to her ear and gulped.

"Taishou's office, how can I help you?" Kagome said happily, she didn't expect to work this exact second but she was overjoyed that she had gotten the position regardless. But when a woman on the line asked to be transferred to Sesshomaru she bristled angrily. It was that awful woman at Kaze inc., and by the sound of it she wasn't any more pleasant over the phone than she was in person. Kagome took in a calming breath, she had to act professional, just because the woman was the devil in a model's body, doesn't mean that Kagome can just throw a fit. _Especially_ on the first day, Kagome licked her lips, one of hew few habits and plastered on a fake smiling despite not being able to see the horrible CO.

"May I ask under what premise? Taishou-san is occupied at the moment." Kagome replied and she could practically see the pompous woman on the other line frown.

"Are you new? Because you obviously don't know whom you are speaking to." Kagura said with venom practically dripping from her voice, Kagome felt a shiver crawl up her spine and before she could reply the woman on the other line's voice harshly cut her off. "I don't even know why you are still on the line, so I will say it slowly since you obviously did not hear me correctly." Kagome was speechless and her mouth went dry. "Page. Me. To. Sesshomaru. _Now."_ Kagome sucked in air through her teeth and took in a deep breath, and just before she could shout insults towards the woman, a pale hand gently took the phone from her hand and Kagome turned in surprise.

"Kagura." Sesshomaru answered, his baritone voice caused another shiver to run up her spine. They were so close and Kagome could practically smell him, she was surprised to not find some expensive cologne. He smelt like the forest, of pine and the earth. She was pleasantly surprised— and ignored how weird she felt about smelling her boss and inhaled him completely. The scent leaving her a cooling sensation like peppermint would, she didn't even notice Sesshomaru had hung up the phone and was staring at her creepy antics until he had to clear her throat and her face tingled in embarrassment.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and pointed towards the phone, Kagome followed his finger and he began to explain what each button meant, how to page him, and the proper greeting. Kagome nodded eagerly taking in all the information as he logged onto the MAC and brought her up to the account page. "Make an account and you can do whatever you please." Sesshomaru then waited for her to briefly create her account before clicking on a white icon, "This is my schedule, from here you can page me ten minutes before each meeting, and make changes if needed and see when I am available. Only people of significance have my extension so you will not have to deal with unnecessary calls." He briefed her once more and stepped away allowing Kagome to process all this information.

Sesshomaru was intrigued by the human, he had noticed that she was quiet angry with Kagura and he was sure a moment later and the girl would have gone ballistic, he considered firing her but he already went through the trouble of informing her of her duties and frankly the sudden resignation of the old woman had taken him by surprise. In the confines of his office Sesshomaru allowed himself to relax, his youki flared and his black hair turned into silver. His brown eyes had lightened into their cold molten amber and he took on an unearthly pale complexion, his blunt fingernails turned into claws and his marking once again decorated his body. He let out a sigh, the more he held his 'human' guise the more energy it took, and even though he was the great Sesshomaru, even he got exhausted. He loosened his tie and allowed his hearing to extend around the floors below him. He could hear the steady beat of his secretary's heart and the people below him conversing and laughing. He loosened his tie and relaxed into his comfy chair, it felt good to be himself once more.

Kagome got herself familiar with the files, the computer and the printer which wasn't very hard. She was excited and a little nervous, she was accepted so suddenly but she was glad she worked, she froze, she didn't know anything about her pay, if she got insurance, when it was? Just then Kagome felt a wave of energy hit her. She shivered as the room grew colder and before Kagome could get up and go ask her boss about the air conditioning the elevator rung. Kagome settled herself into her chair and smiled as she waited patiently for the visitor, the elevator doors parted and tension immediately flooded the room. Kagome froze and her smile faltered as she was face to face to Kagura Kaze, her eyes narrowed and she halted in her catwalk towards Sesshomaru's office.

"I never thought I would see your pathetic face again, I was sure Sesshomaru had more taste." Kagura spat and Kagome abruptly rose from her desk, causing the chair to roll back and hit the wall, the women glared at each other in a standoff and before Kagome could murder the woman she took in a deep breath. This was her first day, she was working as Sesshomaru Taishou-san's secretary, despite Kagura being the most annoying thing on earth, she had to show some kind of respect because this was most likely a business related trip. Kagura bit the inside of her cheek and forced a smile.

"Nice to see you Kagura-san, how are you?" Kagome replied with the most forced smile of her life, Kagura was taken aback but she sighed and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. Kagome was amazed by how someone so beautiful was honestly so rotten on the inside, she heard the door open and was relieved when Sesshomaru's familiar presence entered the room. Kagome and Kagura didn't miss the look of annoyance on his face as he stood between the women before him, he briefly glanced at Kagome and then turned his attention to the dark-haired demoness before him.

"Kagura," He greeted cooly and the demoness before him practically melted, her facial expression softened which surprised Kagome. What happened to the deadly woman before her? Kagura approached Sesshomaru and slipped her arms over his shoulders much to Kagome's astonishment, her jaw dropped as Kagura leaned in and Sesshomaru simply grabbed her wrists and pushed her away, the secretary decided it was best to mind her own business so Kagome looked at her computer and began to absent-mindedly explore the files.

"If you are not here for any valid purpose then leave." Sesshomaru's baritone voice commanded and once again Kagome found goosebumps appearing on her tan skin, his voice was naturally demanding and resonated throughout the room.

"Sesshomaru I came here to see you…you haven't called me in months." Kagura replied which caused the secretary to snort, she sounded so clingy, unbeknownst to her the demoness charged angrily at her desk and slammed her hands on the marble causing Kagome to jolt in surprise. _Fuck_ Kagome gazed at the fuming CEO and turned towards Sesshomaru.

"I don't even know why you hired this stupid girl! She is incompetent, has the fashion sense of a high schooler and has absolutely no self control! Sesshomaru _fire her."_ Kagura seethed and Kagome stood there shocked, Kagura had been composed since the moment she met her, so why had she lost her cool so easily? Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and realization dawned on her, Kagura was in love with Sesshomaru, she could see why but still, what had she done to anger the businesswoman so much?

"Leave." Sesshomaru said causing both girls to turn to him, Kagura smirked and composed herself once more as she happily waited for the secretary to leave her desk. While Kagome was completely in shock, had Sesshomaru really fired her? Kami how was she going to explain this to Sango? She literally just got the job and literally got fired a few hours later…how much of a fuck up did she have to be? Kagome rose and gathered her things and was about to walk away when she felt a cool hand grab her arm. She was surprised and turned to Sesshomaru questioningly before turning to Kagura who looked shocked herself.

"Kagura, do not come here unless you have to discuss something worth my time." Sesshomaru said which caused Kagura to stare at him in disbelief, Kagome didn't miss her glistening eyes but Kagura began to strut her way towards the elevator turning towards the two in anger.

"You will regret this Sesshomaru Taishou." She hissed as the elevator doors closed, taking away the hellish woman away from Kagome and Sesshomaru. Immediately the tension in the room dissipated and Sesshomaru let her go and began to walk back to his office once more, Kagome glanced at the elevator for a moment before following her boss to his office. He settled on his chair and Kagome watched him run his fingered through his hand and loosen his braid. Kagome almost felt bad, she had caused such a disruption, she took a step forward which caught the tired attention of the tycoon before him.

"Sorry, I wasn't trying to make her react that way, I know you've had a long day and creating problems like that aren't helping." Kagome began, surprising Sesshomaru. He was used to Kagura's childish antics and he didn't find Kagura's outburst to be caused by her so why was the human girl apologizing? Sesshomaru would never understand humans and their sense of guilt, he simply did not care, he spent more energy on Kagura than he would have liked but his new secretary hadn't been as annoying as the ones before her. "So I understand if you do want to fire me…" She trailed off, he could tell she was uncertain and a little nervous. Her conflicting emotions soured her scent, and the smell agitated him so Sesshomaru sighed and continued to sign the stack of papers on his desk.

"Kagura Kaze has always been a troublesome partner, do not concern yourself with her antics." Sesshomaru replied, causing her anxiety to fade. He wasn't mad at her? She was somewhat relieved that he didn't blame her, but she couldn't let this happen again. With a new found resolve Kagome smiled and left the office with confidence as another call signaled her back to her desk. She answered happily and began to set up and erase appointments from his schedule, she was happy to admit that in a few hours she had officially created an organized day for Sesshomaru tomorrow in. She got up and marched back into his office and began to present what she had set up for him tomorrow. He continued on working and nodded, he would input to set up a meeting a little earlier or later, and Kagome jotted down the notes. She had finished and she felt accomplished, this job didn't seem so bad and Sesshomaru wasn't too mean to her, just a little quiet.

Kagome looked up at the sound of the office door opening and Sesshomaru emerged from his office looking exhausted. Kagome rose and was surprised to see that it was eleven already. She opened her mouth and before she could ask Sesshomaru answered her question, "Rei downstairs in the lobby will answer any questions you have." He replied before taking the elevator down. Kagome pouted, he could at least take the time to really talk to her, she found it inhuman how he managed to stay cooped up in a room all day without any contact besides her, but hey who was she to judge? Kagome grabbed her things and stretched her legs a little bit before waltzing her way to the elevator and flicking the switch leaving the floor in complete darkness.

 _I should buy a bottle of nice wine…Sango will die when I told her who I am working for!_ Kagome smiled and as soon as her elevator reached the main floor, talked to Rei about some of her questions to which she handed her a manilla colored folder. "Everything you'll need will be here Higurashi-san." Rei said with a smile before taking out a card and a set a keys and handing it to the secretary. "The card is so you can have entrance to the office in the morning and the keys are for Sesshomaru's office, the meetings rooms and for the emergency stairs. Hope you enjoy working with Taishou co.!" She welcomed and Kagome smiled back in gratitude.

"Thanks Rei! Goodnight!" She called as she made her way to the parking lot the floor below her. As she left the sophisticated building she shuddered in the chill fall air, she loved the season but in her rush this morning she forgot her sweater. Kagome maneuvered through the dark parking garage in unease as she had the nagging feeling in her chest someone was watching her. Kagome hurried her steps and brushed off the feeling as she happily spotted her car just a few more yards away. Just as she was within arms length she heard a noise behind her, Kagome froze and glanced behind her and nearly screamed at the sight.

It was a horribly disfigured woman. She was crawling on the ground towards her, her oily black hair stuck to her face and she had claws raking against the pavement. She had a crooked smile on her face and that's when Kagome realized she was naked, her mouth went dry and Kagome stood there paralyzed at the crawling woman. The woman stood up and towered over Kagome by several feet, the secretary almost vomited as the crawling woman revealed that she wasn't really a woman…she had the body of a giant centipede and the upper half of a human woman. The woman's pitch black eyes came into view and she lunged at Kagome. Her body weight caused Kagome's back to slam against her car with a gasp, knocking the wind from her lungs leaving Kagome to struggle for breath. The centipede woman grasped Kagome's chin and licked her cheek causing Kagome to snap out of her trance and adrenaline to coarse through her. Kagome didn't think twice before punching the woman in the face, a bright pink light shone from her hand and the centipede woman was flung back to the other end of the parking lot.

Kagome didn't hesitate for a second before she raced towards the stairwell, whatever that thing behind her wasn't human, and she didn't want to stick around and find out what its intentions were. "Help! Someone please!" Kagome cried out as she grabbed the door handle and was just about to open it before she was flung back and she found herself coiled in the insects body. Kagome felt disgusted as the hard exoskeleton tightly encircled her body, the centipede woman glared at her and Kagome felt completely helpless.

"Why are you doing this!?" Kagome yelled only causing the centipede to squeeze her even tighter. Kagome was finding it harder and harder to breath, her eyes began to flutter and she felt like she going to burst.

"You can't fool me Midoriko! I sensed your reiki and came as fast as I can to you. You're the one who did this to me! You tortured me for years you whore!" The centipede screamed in anger as she continued to crush Kagome, by now she had gone a full minute without oxygen and she felt darkness envelop her body, tears flowed from her azure eyes as it dawned on her that Sango will never know what had happened to her. She will never see her beloved sister get married, have kids, find that special someone, her life memories flashed before her eyes and Kagome stared at the woman as she felt her life began to leave her.

But she was suddenly on the floor, Kagome coughed and began to breath harshly, looking up she saw a man with long flowing silver hair and a suit come to her rescue, he leapt into the air at a inhuman speed and in a flash of green had vaporized the centipede woman. He turned to her and Kagome felt herself being lifted by the mystery man, her throat burned with every breath and she looked up at her handsome savior. She only caught his amber eyes and pale skin before she was swallowed in the cold darkness.

* * *

 _I hope you guys like my take on this fic, please a review and tell me what you think! Criticisms welcomed, have a great week you guys! I will update as soon as I can (probably next week same time) I have yet to establish an update time. I'm thinking every Wednesday? Anyways thanks for reading!_

 _Celestial Cat_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Dog Behind The Mask**_

 _ **I know! I FUCKING KNOW I SAID A WEEK AND I BASICALLY TOOK THREE!**_ ** _In my defense I re-made this chapter probably about four times, I didn't like how I began this originally and so I was very conflicted on how Kagome would respond realistically to being attacked by something that wasn't supposed to exist and I was happy with this. Please enjoy the chapter! And I promise that the next one will be updated a lot sooner (partially because I'm halfway with it already)_**

* * *

Sesshomaru watched from above as a human girl was walking through an alley and into a trap, she looked over her soldier nervously and he watched as the demon stalked his prey, he concealed his slinking form and waited patiently. He was no human protector, but he knew that any wrong move and he could potentially lose sight of the shadow demon. Having decades without engaging in combat had taken its toll on him, he wasn't as fast, as swift, and he hated to acknowledge it. His eyes flashed crimson as he heard the human scream, the demon picked her up by the wrists and began to tear her clothes apart.

He was disgusted, how many has he done this to? The woman continued to cry out for help, he threw her at the wall and she crumpled onto the ground, her body was coated in bruises and scratches. The demon cackled as he lustfully gazed at her, his hands hungrily launched at her but thats when Sesshomaru's grabbed the demon by the neck and flung him into the brick wall, cracks webbed under the weaker demon and he growled as his eyes met Sesshomaru's. The human girl trembled as she watched the silver haired demon save her.

The demon snarled and flexed his claws as he angrily glared down at Sesshomaru, "Find your own, dog!" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the lowly creature and not a second passed before he gripped the attacker by the neck and raised him at eye level.

"I need some information, and you will comply if you value your pitiful existence." Sesshomaru threatened as his claws began to emit their lethal poison, the demon's face alit with its green glow and he gulped audibly before nodding. Sesshomaru released the graveling demon and waited until the rushed footsteps of the woman behind him grew distant before throwing the head of the centipede demon he had fought earlier to his feet. The demon cringed and looked up at the lord questioningly. Who was this demon? He had never heard of a dog demon as powerful as the one who stood before him.

"This is Mistress Centipede, she is an ancient demon…" He began and Sesshomaru nodded for him to continue, "She is under the Order of the Kumo…now I told you what you want just please let me go." He whimpered. _Order of the Kumo?_ Sesshomaru wondered as his poison whip slithered out of his claws and began to draw closer and closer to the coward before him. Things seemed to have changed since he had last appeared in the demon world, he had never heard of this order and the ballast disrespect from this lowly demon proved the annoying fact that he had lost some of his influence the great inu clan had held.

"Who is the leader?" Sesshomaru asked boringly as the blunt scent of urine reached his nostrils and fear seethed from the demon before the Inu lord. The scent of fear enticed the lord, it pleased him to know that the demon knew its place, that it was nothing more than a cockroach in his path, a lowly insect that had no purpose in this world other than to survive and pass on its worthless genes to its offspring. The demon began to tremble even harder at the harsh glare of the lord, but fear from a greater force griped his heart, every demon knew that even speaking the name of the order to a stranger could result in your immediate death.

Sesshomaru frowned at the silent response and the whip entailed itself around its neck leaving some room for the demon to rasp, its hellish glow searing the skin near his pulse causing the creature to squirm in turmoil. "P-please! Please don't kill me! If I tell you anymore they will kill me!" He sobbed but Sesshomaru had no more patience, it had annoyed him enough having that pitiful insect attack his secretary on his grounds, now this groveling idiot refused to obey him. His eyes flashed red and in an instant his whip cut flesh, the demon on his feet yowled in agony as the poison cleanly sliced through, silencing the heap of flesh before him.

Police sirens rang through the silenced and Sesshomaru didn't spare a glance at the corpse behind him before leaping up onto of the building and watching the demon evaporate into dirt as his poison took full affect on the body. _Kumo?_ He wondered, they ruled the south, and were once under the thumb of his father and himself. They were a cowardly race, only fighting with poison and attacked from the shadows and were never really confrontational. He closed his eyes and reminisced in his youki, it had been a while since he bore this form for this long outside, he flexed his claws and relaxed in the breeze that ruffled ins clothes and gleaming silver hair.

He had expected the northern dragons to claim modern japan, or perhaps the felines from the east, but never would he have guessed those cowardly insects would be the ones to claim the future. Sesshomaru sighed and landed by his car a few blocks away once he was sure there were no humans to see him. As he entered the car he directed his energy to his appearance, he groaned lowly as he felt himself morph back into his human body and began to drive back home for more information about the Kumos.

As he drove Sesshomaru pulled out his phone and dialed the one person who he could trust, the phone rang only once before a gleeful Jaken answered the phone, "M-Milord! What an honor it is for you to call me!" He squawked causing Sesshomaru to roll his eyes, he listened to the babbling idiot shout more formalities and joy before he cut him off impatiently.

"Jaken, I need you to find out more about the Order of the Kumo." Sesshomaru instructed and received an affirmative squawked before he swiftly hung up the phone cutting off Jaken's praise. As he drove through the mostly empty streets of Tokyo, he leaned back, how far had the inu clan fallen? Last he heard he was the last inu's to roam Japan, although there were more dog demons out there his had been an elite race known for their monstrous true form and immense power. His thoughts went back to the missing sword Tetsusaiga, after his fathers death he hadn't been able to find it, according to the cow-riding swordsmith, he had only been able to locate Tenseiga. Sesshomaru scoffed, he knew that the geezer was lying, but he hadn't caught a scent of him in decades.

From watching firsthand, Sesshomaru had discovered the true raw power and potential Tenseiga had, although it didn't have as many attacks as Tetsusaiga, it was arguably one of the most powerful. It had the power to raise the dead, as well as send people to it, the Tenseiga had an attack called Meido Zangetsuha, it opened a portal to hell and sucked in any unfortunate enough to be near it. Upon entering his house Sesshomaru bathed and readied himself for the day coming, he glanced at the Tenseiga and Bakusaiga; a fang composed from his very own power. The blade held the ability to melt flesh at the touch, but it had been centuries since Sesshomaru had faced an opponent that was worthy enough to fall at his blade.

He changed and decided to put his hair into a high pony tail before leaving his three million dollar estate and heading towards his car once more. He had made sure his servants were all trust worthy demons, all whom had served him all those years ago, they fully cleaned, stocked, and cared for his home. Jaken also resided there but the kappa demon was often running errands that Sesshomaru rarely saw him there. One of the servants approached him and handed the lord his keys to another car with a bow, even though he might not acknowledge them, he appreciated his servants for continuing to serve him without question.

Sesshomaru began to drive and as his mind clouded with more and more memories of greater times, a time where he and his father ruled the west, where every demon knew their names and just hearing the very syllable their hearts quivered. He dismissed the bittersweet memories as he arrived at his office, Jaken had opened the door in his human form, Sesshomaru glanced at the deceiving blonde hair and green eyes and continued his trek towards his office, the human guise although disturbing, was a smart move, even for Jaken.

The kappa demon had chosen the disguise of an attractive human girl, his excuse being that it is the last place people would look and he was strangely correct. As soon as they entered the elevator Jaken's green hunched form appeared instead of the human girl and he bowed humbly towards his master. "Have you retrieved what I asked?" Sesshomaru asked as he watched the bustling city carry on without knowing the very beings that walked among them, Jaken straightened out and animately began to tell of his findings.

"The Order of the Kumo is very well concealed milord—but nothing that your loyal servant could not handle!" he boasted much to Sesshomaru's annoyance, "They are demons from the south that took over shortly after you disappeared. There isn't much information other than that their leader is quiet feared, they disbanded the council and took over as the soul rulers of Japan." He explained and Sesshomaru replied with a signature 'hn,' although Jaken was a nuisance he was continuously surprised by what the green toad could accomplish. Still Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk at the idea of an opponent worth dying by his blade.

The elevator rung and Sesshomaru was shocked as the scent of Jasmine wafted into his senses, "Jaken." Sesshomaru warned causing him to morph quickly back into his human form. The elevator door opened and he looked at his secretary sitting at her desk with a cream colored turtle neck dress that modestly reached mid thigh. She looked up at him with her vibrant cobalt eyes and a smile to match it, he almost cringed as he felt her reiki pull at his aura as well as Jaken's. Jaken stared at her confusingly and almost screamed at the human but froze as he watched his lord approach the glowing human before him.

* * *

Kagome was happy to see her boss walk through the door, she flashed him a smile and all the questions that had consumed her head began to list themselves in her mind. She was surprised to see Rei looking at her with the most shocked expression on her face, did she do something wrong? "Good morning Taishou-san, Rei-san." She acknowledged as she gently turned behind her to retrieve her file, she held her breath as her body protested and the bruises that littered her body tightened. She turned back and was surprised to find Rei gone and her and Sesshomaru alone.

She like her lips and glanced up at her boss as anxiety nipped at her chest, "I know your very busy today Taishou-san, and probably seeing me here today is a shock considering what happened yesterday." He said nothing as she paused, giving herself a moment to collect her courage as the air grew thicker and thicker by the second. "What happened last night? Why did you carry me home?"

Moments passed in silence, Kagome clenched her hands until her knuckles turned white and she waited nervously for him to respond. She appreciated him taking her home but she could not fathom how her memories were so bizarre, so impossible- there was no way that a half centipede half woman attacked her in that parking lot that night! The more questions that emerged, the more restless she became, the lingering fear and paranoia was killing her, she had to know what happened, that was the only thing she could think of that will give her peace.

"I found you in the parking lot unconscious and I simply took you home." He replied cooly before striding into his office, leaving a bewildered Kagome alone in the silent room. _There's no way…_ Tears began to streak down her cheeks as she numbly leaned back into her chair and released a breath she didn't notice she had been holding. _I couldn't have came up with that all on my own… but he wouldn't lie, what motive would he have?_ Kagome took in a ragged breath and submerged herself into her job, hoping that the distraction would give her some much needed peace.

As the day droned on, Kagome hadn't realized the time until her bosses presence filled the room causing her to notice how dark it had gotten outside. She checked her watch and felt a wave of nausea at the time, _It's ten…and its so dark. Sango closes tonight._ She gulped at the realization that she would be waiting for her, outside, alone, and in the dark. She shuddered and dragged herself to the elevator with her purse clenched tightly with her right hand and back rigid with the knowledge that there were more things like the one that attacked her last night.

She entered the elevator with her boss and stared outside, hoping, wishing that the elevator will go down slower, she felt eyes staring at her and she turned towards her boss. He eyed her and she instantly blushed at the intensity his brown eyes held, "Are you driving home?" He questioned much to her shock, he had never initiated the conversation unless he had to, so why was he talking to her now? That was when she realized that her cheeks were wet, she had _cried_ in front of her boss, she turned her face away and wiped her tears away as embarrassment caused her face to burn.

"N-no, I have to wait for my sister." She replied and thats when the elevator bell rung, he began to walk forward and paused when she didn't follow.

"Are you coming?"

Her eyes widened and her cheeks grew warm for a different reason as he looked back at her with eyes that left no room for denial. She couldn't stop the smile that reached her lips as she began to walk with him, he continued his passage and led them into his car parked right in front of the building. She entered the luxurious car timidly. He followed and as he shut the door she was encircled in the smell of pine. "Taishou-san…I can't begin to thank you—" She began but Sesshomaru turned on the car with a lively hum silencing her as he pulled out of the car and his deep voice filled the car.

"I will send someone to your home in the morning." He replied and she was stunned, he was just her boss, they didn't hang out, he hadn't made any attempt to be her friend, and to see him act so generously was weird. Kagome stiffened and looked at her lap, _I'm such a mess, no wonder he is being so nice. I'm literally crying in his car._ She didn't want to be like this, but at the same time…seeing those things wasn't easy. She felt scared to even go outside, but then the stranger flashed into her mind, who was he? Why did he save her? How come these creatures were never mentioned before? Are they aliens? Monsters? Some kind of experiment gone wrong?

Kagome was puled from her thoughts when she realized they had stopped and Sesshomaru was patiently waiting for her to move, Kagome's eyes widened and she began to gather her things to exit. Her cheeks heated up and their eyes locked, "Thank you," She whispered and he simply nodded at her, the temperature in the car rose as their tension and for a second she swore a flicker of gold was in his eyes. "Goodnight, Taishou-san." She said before exiting the car and pulling out her phone and texting Sango that she was home. As Kagome glanced back she watched the luxury car drive away and soon out of view. She sighed, wondering why the tension was so high in that car and made her way to her apartment.

Sango was relieved when she saw Kagome's text as she drove home, the radio chatting away as usual but she lowered the volume as she made a phone call. It only rang once before a husky voice answered on the other end, "Father, they attacked Kagome…I think…the Order knows." She reported causing her father on the other end to let out a grunt. Sango was ashamed, she was assigned to Kagome all those years ago, she was the only chance they had against demons and the order, now that they realized who exactly she was, things would never be the same again.

"Keep an eye on her, we can't let them hurt her. She's our key to exterminating _them."_ Sango felt the last sentence reverberate her body, although she tried to ignore it, Kagome was more than just her sister, she was the key to the survival of the human race. She sighed and agreed before hanging up and parking at the apartments lot. _Oh Kagome…it should have been anyone, anyone but you._

 _"In other news, a Tokyo woman was saved tonight by a hero she calls 'The Hound,' as more and more sightings of these superhuman and disfigured creatures alike frequent the city that never sleeps, is he the answer? Is he Tokyo's hero?"_

* * *

 _ **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Thank you to all the people who reviewed and favorited the story, have a wonderful day!**_

 ** _Celestial Cat_**


End file.
